


The Things We Say

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: Don't say it unless you mean it.





	The Things We Say

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, because I'm a bit lost at the moment.
> 
> I couldn't meet the 100 word maximum... maybe next time...

The first time he says it, they're in the dark; hushed and hidden kisses, entirely unlike the spectacle he had made of themselves. A kiss the world would never forget.

He doesn't understand. Viktor smiles.

"Don't say it unless you mean it."

The next time he says it, his eyes and his ring shine bright, casting shadows over the streets of Barcelona. 

He doesn't understand. Viktor looks away, blinded.

"Don't say it unless you mean it."

The next time he says it, he's blurred and wavering in his sight. He doesn't want his pity. Not this. Anything but this.

He'll never understand.

"Don't say it unless you mean it."

The next time he says it, it's over a mug of morning coffee, and he cuts him off before he can speak.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't feel."

Viktor's a coward, and he understands that now. But Yuuri takes his hand anyway, kissing his ring.

They call everything in their life "love."


End file.
